You're mine
by ruka17
Summary: It's raining...Dingin…Basah…Gelap…Matahari terselubungi oleh awan hitam yang kelam. FF BAP author yg pertama, sekaligus FF twoshot yang pertama. Pairing: DAEJAE, JONGLO, BANGHIM WARNING: YAOI/BOYXBOY (DONT LIKE DONT READ) RATE: berubah dari T jadi M
1. Chapter 1

**Title : You're MINE **

**Chapter: 1**

**Author : Ruka17 **

**Rating : NOT FOR CHILDREN (T to M)**

**Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama, Violence, Yaoi/BL (****Don't like don't read)**

**Cast : DAEJAE, JONGLO, BANGHIM**

**Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan dan TS Ent. Author hanya pinjam mereka sebentar untuk meramaikan FF ini.**

**Warning: typo, alur maksa, gaje, kriuk-kriuk, EYD awut-awutan. **

.

.

Ini FF twoshot author yang pertama. Mian kalau gaje pake banget plus maksa #ketawa epil. Yang minta sequel berepisode-episode, mian karena author ga bakal bikin sequelnya sampai berepisode-episode karena otak author abis aja kejedot tembok besar Cina (?). Jadi ide untuk buat ni FF jadi banyak chapter belum kepikiran #ketawa epil lagi #digaplok readers. Ok! dari pada dengerin bacotannya author yang gaje mending langsung baca aja. cekiD.O.t

.

.

_It's raining…_

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul.

Dingin…

Basah…

Gelap…

Matahari terselubungi oleh awan hitam yang kelam.

Seorang pria dengan tas ransel dan sebuah payung transparan yang disibakkannya berjalan menyusuri pinggiran kota Seoul.

"Aissshhh…kenapa harus hujan sih," gerutu pria itu

Pria itu berjalan mencari-cari tempat untuk berteduh. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada tempat yang bagus untuknya berteduh sejenak, hingga ia berhenti didekat sebuah rumah tua. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah rumah itu dan matanya sedikit memicing untuk sekedar melihat apa yang sedang terjadi dipekarangan rumah itu. Ia mencoba untuk mendekatkan dirinya dan kini matanya membulat ketika melihat dan mendengar suara keributan disana.

"Oi..ajussi.." teriak pria itu masih dengan payung transparan ditangannya

Orang yang di panggil ajussi itu menoleh, "Nugu? Siapa yang kau panggil ajussi, anak kecil?"

"Kalian bertiga," jawab pria itu dingin

Salah satu pria yang dipanggil ajussi itu memicingkan matanya,"Apa kau teman anak ini?" katanya seraya mengangkat kerah seorang pria yang telah berlumur darah.

"Aniyeo..aku hanya orang tersesat yang tidak sengaja lewat. Apa kalian tahu tempat berteduh yang bagus didaerah ini?" balasnya

"Kami tidak tahu."

"Haah…araseo…" Pria itu melihat kearah seorang lelaki yang telah babak belur. Sepertinya ia habis dipukuli oleh ketiga ajussi itu. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Ada urusan apa kau dengan anak ini?!"

"Tidak ada apa-apa…aku hanya bertanya."

Pria yang dipanggil ajussi itu kembali memicingkan matanya, "Ia sudah 3 bulan lebih tidak membayar uang sewa rumah."

"Memang berapa jumlah uang sewanya?" kata pria itu seraya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompet miliknya. "Apakah ini cukup?"

Ajussi itu mengambil uang yang diberikan padanya dan kembali menatap kearah pria yang telah dipukulinya sampai babak belur, "Kali ini kau beruntung," ujarnya seraya memberikan kode pada kedua temannya yang lain untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah tua itu. Ajussi itu sempat menampar pria yang telah babak belur itu sebelum ia dan teman-temannya pergi meninggalkan pekarangan rumah.

Pria berpayung itu kemudian mendekati pria yang kini tersungkur diatas tanah, "Gwenchana?"

Pria itu menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok yang telah menolongnya, "Ne…"

"Karena aku telah menolongmu, apa aku boleh berteduh sebentar dirumahmu?"

Pria itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan dibalas oleh sebuah senyuman dari pria yang telah menolongnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Youngjae…Yoo Youngjae," ucap pria itu dengan tertatih

Pria itu kembali tersenyum, "Aku Daehyun…Jung Daehyun," ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu pria yang bernama youngjae itu berdiri.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tinggal dirumah ini sendirian?" tanya Daehyun seraya melihat-lihat rumah tua itu

"Ne," jawab Youngjae singkat

"Sepertinya kau seumuran denganku. Dimana sekolahmu? Aku ingin main kesana."

Youngjae terdiam sejenak. "Aku tidak sekolah."

"Eh? Waeyo?"

Youngjae kembali terdiam.

"Ah..mianhae…"

"Gwenchana," ujar youngjae seraya tersenyum. "Orang tuaku sudah tiada dan aku harus bekerja untuk bisa bertahan hidup."

Daehyun menatap lekat mata youngjae, "Jinjja? Kau keren."

Youngjae menatap aneh kearah daehyun, "Tidak…itu sama sekali tidak keren."

Daehyun tersenyum pada youngjae, "Youngjae-ssi, apa kau tidak mau bersekolah kembali?"

Youngjae menatap kedua bola mata Daehyun. "Tentu saja aku mau, tapi aku tidak punya uang cukup untuk biaya sekolah."

Daehyun menepuk pundak Youngjae. "Tenang saja. Aku yang akan mengurusnya," ujarnya seraya tersenyum kembali.

Drrrrtttt..drrrrtttt..

Ponsel daehyun bergetar dan dengan segera diangkatnya. "Ne…waeyo Lee?" ujar Daehyun pada seseorang yang ada diteleponnya

"_Tuan muda dimana? Dari tadi saya menghubungi tuan muda tapi tidak tersambung."_ ujar seorang pria dibalik ponsel milik Daehyun

"Hahahaha…mianhae Lee…akan ku kirimkan alamat dimana sekarang aku berada. Oh iya, tolong beritahukan eomma, aku membawa seorang teman kerumah."

"_Baik tuan muda,"_ ujar pria yang dipanggil Lee itu.

Daehyun menutup ponselnya dan kembali menatap Youngjae, "Aku sudah mengurusnya. Mulai besok kau bisa bersekolah lagi."

Youngjae sontak kaget mendengar penuturan daehyun, "Jinjja? Aku bisa kembali ke sekolah?"

"Ne," ujar Daehyun seraya tersenyum, "Sekarang berkemas-kemaslah."

"Eh? Untuk apa?" Youngjae bingung dengan perkataan Daehyun

"Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal denganku."

"Eh? Tapi…" ujar Youngjae sedikit ragu

"Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu membayar uang sewa rumah," ujar Daehyun seraya tersenyum

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara gas mobil dan bunyi klakson didepan rumah sewaan milik Youngjae.

TIIINNN…TIIIINNN…

"Leesudah datang. Kkaja," ujar Daehyun seraya memberikan kode pada Youngjae untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Youngjae keluar dari mobil hitam yang mengantarnya dan Daehyun. Mobil tersebut berhenti didepan sebuah rumah yang terletak tidak jauh dari pusat keramaian di kota Seoul. Ia melayangkan pandangannnya keseluruh arah dengan takjubnya.

"Apa ini hotel?" celetuk Youngjae

Daehyun tertawa kecil mendengar celetukan Younjae, "Hahahaha…Aniyeo…ini rumahku."

"Eeehhh?" Yougjae sontak kaget dengan penuturan Daehyun

"Kajja masuk."

Daehyun mengantarkan Youngjae kesebuah kamar yang terletak diujung lorong lantai 2 rumah itu.

"Ini kamarmu. Masuklah." Ujar Daehyun seraya tersenyum

Youngjae pun membuka pintu kamar dan seketika itu juga terdiam di depan pintu kamar.

"Waeyo? Apa kau tidak suka dengan kamar ini? Apa kau mau ganti dengan kamar lain?" ujar Daehyun

"Aaa..a-aniyeo…kamar ini bagus. Aku suka. Hanya saja terlalu luas bagiku."

Daehyun kembali tertawa kecil. "Masuklah. Sudah ku suruh pelayan untuk membawakan baju dan peralatan mandi untukmu. Aku tunggu kau diruang makan. Atau kau ingin pelayan membawakan makanan untukmu?"

"Aaa..tidak perlu. Aku akan segera turun keruang makan."

"Ne…ku tunggu disana," ujar Daehyun seraya pergi meninggalkan Youngjae yang masih terdiam didepan pintu kamar.

.

.

.

"Oiii, Daehyun-ah, katanya kau punya mainan baru eoh? Mana? Mana?" ujar Yongguk seraya menyikut abs Daehyun

"Hyung punya mainan baru? Jello pinjem yak hyung..ya..ya.." ujar Zelo semangat seraya bangun dari sofa

Himchan yang dari tadi sibuk membaca, memukul kepala Zelo pelan dengan komik yang sedang dibacanya.

"Appo…" Zelo mem-pout-kan bibirnya, "Waeyo? Daehyun hyung punya PS baru kan? Iyakan hyung? Zelo pinjem yak."

"Pabbo, bukan mainan itu. Dasar anak kecil," timpal Himchan

"Terus mainan apa? Jello bukan anak kecil hyung…" Zelo mem-pout-kan bibirnya kembali.

"Hyung, kasih tau dong hyung, penasaran nih…" ujar Jongup

Daehyun melepas headset dan menggantungkannya dilehernya, "Berisik ah…Besok juga kalian pasti tau," ujar Daehyun datar.

.

.

.

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai," ujar Lee pada Youngjae

Youngjae pun turun mobil yang dinaikinya. Ia melemparkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru arah, "Ini sekolah Youngjae yang baru? Uwaaa…Daebak!"

Youngjae melangkahkan kakinya menuju hall sekolah TS High School. "Uwaaa…" Youngjae melihat kekanan dan kiri hall sekolah yang besar dan penuh dengan barang antik dan lukisan-lukisan indah yang menempel pada dinding hall sekolah.

"Kelas Youngjae dimana ya? Aiiisshhh…Yoo lupa tanya sama Dae," gerutu Youngjae seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keributan dari arah belakang.

"Kyaaaaaa…mereka datang!"

"Prince..gyaaaaaa!"

Para murid yeoja berteriak dengan histerisnya.

Youngjae pun memutar badannya kebelakang, "Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" Youngjae pun pergi menghampiri asal keributan itu dan dilihatnya 5 orang namja yang dikerumuni oleh para yeoja. Youngjae merasa mengenal salah satu dari namja itu. "Daehyun-ssi?"

"Haah…pagi-pagi udah buat ribut satu sekolah." ujar seorang yeoja yang berdiri disamping Youngjae

Younjae pun menolehkan kepalanya dan mengamati yeoja yang berdiri disampingnya. "Apa kau kenal mereka?" tanya Youngjae.

Yeoja itu menoleh kearah Youngjae, "Semua orang juga tau mereka." Yeoja itu mengamati Youngjae dengan detail . "Kau anak baru ya?"

"Ah ne…Youngjae imnida…bangapseumnida…" ujarnya seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Ne Youngjae-ssi…Na Taeyeon imnida…nado bangapseumnida…panggil saja tae noona…"

"Ah..ne noona…"

"Kau tidak tahu mereka?" ujar Tae seraya menunjuk kelima namja tampan tersebut, "Mereka bisa disebut Prince disini dan dia..." Tae menunjuk kearah Daehyun, "Dia Prince yang paling banyak disukai para yeoja disini. Sepertinya kau harus berhati-hati dengan para yeoja disini."

"Eh? Apa maksud noona?"

"Hahaha…aniyeo…aku pergi dulu yak..jalka…" ujar Taeyeon seraya pergi meninggalkan youngjae yang kebingunggan dengan penuturannya.

.

.

.

**Kantin Sekolah**

"Hyung, mana?" tanya Jongup

"Berisik! Sebentar lagi dia pasti datang." Daehyun melihat jam yang melilit ditangannya. "Awas saja kalau dia datang telat," gumam Daehyun

Tap…tap…tap

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berjalan cepat kearah Daehyun.

"Dia sudah datang," ujar Daehyun seraya tersenyum kecil

Youngguk berbisik pada Daehyun, "Jadi ini mainan barumu eoh? Manis juga…fufufufu."

Daehyun melirik pada Yongguk, "Awas kalau hyung berani macam-macam dengannya. Dia milikku."

Yongguk pun tertawa lepas, "Hahahaha, aku tidak janji."

"Ck…" Daehyun berdecak dan melotot pada Yongguk, membuat Yongguk semakin tertawa lebar.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat datang menghampiri kelima namja yang sedang duduk santai di kantin sekolah.

"Mianhae…aku telat. Tadi nyasar ke gedung sebelah," ujarnya seraya tersenyum kecil dan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

Daehyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri anak itu. "Gwenchana," ujarnya seraya tersenyum, lalu merangkul pundaknya, "Yeorobun…kenalkan dia Youngjae."

Youngjae melihat keempat namja lainnya yang sedang duduk mengitari meja makan. "Annyeong, Youngjae, Yoo Youngjae imnida, bangapta," ujarnya seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Bang Yongguk imnida. Aku anak kelas 3. Selamat datang disekolah kami." ujarnya seraya tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata kirinya.

"Annyeong, Himchan imnida, aku sekelas dengannya," ujar Himchan seraya memukul pelan dada Yongguk

"Annyeong hyung, Zelo imnida, aku kelas satu, sekelas dengan Jongup hyung," ujar Zelo seraya merangkul Jongup

"Annyeong hyung manis, Jongup imnida, semoga hyung betah sekolah disini," ujar Jongup seraya tersenyum

"Kenalannya udah kan? Kkajja kita pergi," ujar Daehyun seraya menyeret Youngjae

"Eh? Mau kemana?" Youngjae melihat kearah yongguk dan yang lainnya,lalu membungkukkan badannya, "Mianhae…"

"Ck…dasar…baru dapat mainan baru langsung main pergi saja," gumam Yongguk seraya melemparkan pandangan kearah dua namja yang menghilang dari balik pintu kantin sekolah

.

.

.

"Aaahhh..cuaca hari ini panas sekali..kau tahu tempat jual ice cream yang enak?" ujar Daehyun pada Youngjae

"Kau menyeretku keluar hanya untuk makan ice cream?" tanya Youngjae

"Ne…waeyo? Aku sedang ingin makan ice cream," ujar Daehyun santai

Youngjae bingung dengan sifat Daehyun, "Bukannya tadi di kantin ada ice cream juga?"

"Aku ingin makan ditempat lain. Bosan makan dikantin terus."

"Aku tahu tempat yang bagus," balas Youngjae

"Jinjja? Kkajja kita kesana!" ujar Daehyun seraya tersenyum lebar

"Hmm," Youngjae menggangukkan kepalanya

Dan mereka pun pergi ketempat yang Youngjae katakan.

"Uwaaa..mashita.." ujar Daehyun dengan dua ice cream di tangan kanan dan kirinya

Youngjae tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Daehyun yang seperti anak kecil itu. "Itu hanya ice cream biasa. Tidak seenak yang ada dikantin sekolah."

"Aniyeo, ini lebih enak dari yang ada dikantin sekolah."

Youngjae melihat jam tangannya, "Waktu istirahat sudah habis. Kkajja kita balik ke sekolah."

"Shireo! Aku masih ingin main."

"Tapi…"

Kata-kata Youngjae terhenti karena sesuatu yang manis mengganjal dibibirnya.

"Berisik! Diam atau ku cium lagi," ancam Daehyun

Youngjae merasakan dirinya terpaku ditempat. Semburat merah muncul diwajahnya ketika Daehyun menatapnya tajam.

"Oppaaaaaaaa…." Teriak seorang gadis dengan seragam yang sama dengan seragam sekolah Daehyun

"Ck..berisik!" gerutu Daehyun seraya menutup kupingnya

Gadis itu berlari menghampiri Daehyun, "Oppa, siapa dia? Teman oppa?" tanya sang gadis.

"Ck..mengganggu saja," gerutu Daehyun

"Oppa kenalin Suly sama teman oppa dong…" pinta Suly manja

Youngjae menatap Daehyun dan Suly secara bergantian, "Nugu?"

"Oppa, kenalin, Suly imnida, bangapta oppa," ujar Suly seraya meraih tangan Youngjae dan berjabat tangan dengannya

"Ah…Youngjae imnida, nado bangapta Suly."

"Aku adik tiri Daehyun oppa," ujar Suly

"Eh? Suly adik Daehyun? Dae…kau tidak bilang padaku kau punya adik semanis dia."

"Jinjja? Aku manis? Kyaaaaaa…senang deh ada yang bilang Suly manis. Oppa juga keren, ga seperti yang satu ini," Suly melirik kearah Daehyun

Daehyun memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Daehyun-ah…eoddiga?" teriak Youngjae

"Aku mau balik ke sekolah," balas Daehyun

"Tadi katanya ga mau balik ke sekolah. Ck…dasar aneh," gumam Youngjae, "Yak! Tunggu!" teriak Youngjae seraya berlari mengikuti Daehyun

Suly menatap kepergian kedua namja itu dengan tatapan penuh makna. "Jadi dia mainan baru oppa. Apa harus kurusak lagi mainan oppa?! Fufufufufu."

.

.

.

**Ruang makan keluarga Jung**

Ting..ting..terdengar suara sendok dan garpu yang bergesekan dengan piring diatas meja. Daehyun dan Youngjae sedang menyantap makan malam mereka di ruang makan keluarga Jung.

Youngjae menatap Daehyun yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan makanan yang ada dihadapannya. "Dimana eomma dan appa Dae? Mereka tidak ikut makan?"

Daehyun menghentikan acara makannya sejenak lalu melanjutkan makan kembali. "Eomma Dae meninggal waktu Dae masih kecil, appa juga sudah meninggal waktu dae berumur 10 tahun. Eomma angkat Dae sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

"Mi-mianhae…" Youngjae menundukkan kepalanya

Daehyun tersenyum kecil pada Youngjae. "Gwenchana." Daehyun menaruh sendok dan garpunya diatas piring. "Aku sudah selesai. Aku balik kekamar duluan," ujarnya seraya pergi meninggalkan Youngjae yang masih menatapnya.

Youngjae menatap seorang pria paruh baya yang berdiri disampingnya, "Lee, bagaimana ini?"

"Tuan, sebaiknya Anda menyusul Tuan Muda Jung," saran Lee

"Hmmm, baiklah."

Youngjae pun pergi menyusul Daehyun ke kamarnya. Youngjae mengetuk pintu kamar Daehyun, tapi tak ada jawaban. Youngjae pun memberanikan dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar Daehyun. Kamar yang lebih besar dua kali lipat dari kamarnya itu terlihat sangat rapi. Youngjae mencari-cari Daehyun, tapi dia tidak menemukannya.

"Kemana dia?" gumam Youngjae

Youngjae pun keluar dari kamar Daehyun dan pergi ke halaman belakang. Disana ia mendapati Daehyun sedang berdiri menatap kearah kolam besar yang ada dihadapannya. Youngjae pun pergi menghampirinya dan memeluk Daehyun dari belakang.

"Diluar dingin. Kita masuk saja," ujar Youngjae

"Shireo…aku masih ingin disini," ujar Daehyun seraya menatap keatas langit yang hitam kelam. "Mendung, pasti akan turun hujan lagi. Aku benci hujan."

"Waeyo? Kenapa Dae benci hujan?"

"Hujan selalu membuatku ingat akan kenangan pahit."

**FLASHBACK ON**

Daehyun POV (Daehyun 10 years old)

"Akhirnya aku bisa membeli bola dan tongkat baseball dengan uang tabunganku. Akan kuperlihatkan pada appa," ujar Daehyun seraya tersenyum.

BRESSSSSS….

Daehyun menatap keatas langit. "Hujan."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Daehyun menerobos hujan deras yang mengguyur kota Seoul. Ia berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Kini yang hanya ada dipikirannya adalah menemui appanya untuk menunjukkan bola dan tongkat baseball yang baru saja dibelinya. Ia tidak mempedulikan derasnya hujan yang mengkoyakkan bajunya dan dinginnya udara yang menusuk kulitnya.

Daehyun pun sampai dirumahnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia segera berlari ke kamar appa-nya, tapi dia tidak menemukan appa-nya disana. Ia pun pergi ke halaman belakang. Langkah kecil Daehyun terhenti ketika ia melihat darah yang mengalir bersama dengan air hujan. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat seorang pria paruh baya tergeletak tak bernyawa diatas rumput yang basah dengan darah yang mengalir di dadanya.

"Appaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Daehyun berteriak sekuat tenaga dan berlari menghampiri orang yang tergeletak itu dan memeluknya dengan kuat.

Air mata yang tertutupi oleh hujan pun menjadi tidak terlihat. Daehyun kecil terisak dan menangis sekuat tenaganya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Daehyun pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan dilihatnya sesosok pria paruh baya sedang tersenyum padanya. "Uljima, Tuan Muda Jung tidak boleh menangis. Appa tidak bisa tenang kalau Tuan Muda Jung tidak merelakan appa pergi."

Dengan masih terisak, Daehyun mengusap air matanya yang telah bercampur dengan air hujan. "Hmmm, Dae ga nangis lagi. Dae mau appa pergi dengan tenang."

Sesosok pria paruh baya itu kembali tersenyum dan mengusap rambut dan wajah daehyun dengan lembut, lalu menghilang seiring dengan berhentinya hujan dan awan hitam berubah menjadi putih kembali.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Youngjae mempererat pelukannya pada Daehyun. Ia bisa merasakan air hangat yang jatuh diatas tangannya. Ia juga bisa mendengar isakkan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Daehyun. Youngjae baru sadar bahwa sosok yang selama ini ia lihat kuat ternyata sangat rapuh. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menjaga sosok itu agar tidak hancur menjadi debu.

Daehyun menggenggam tangan Youngjae yang mengalung didadanya. "Bisakah kau selalu disisiku?"

"Ne?"

"Ah…mianhae…padahal aku baru saja mengenalmu, tapi aku sudah berani berkata seperti itu padamu."

"Hmmm…gwenchana…aku bisa mengerti. Ne, aku akan selalu ada disisi Daehyun." Youngjae mempererat pelukkannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggung Daehyun.

Daehyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Youngjae. "Gumawoo."

"Cheonma Tuan Muda Jung."

Kedua namja itu terdiam. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara, hingga pada akhirnya Daehyun angkat bicara. "Maukah kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?"

"Kemana?"

"Nanti juga kau pasti akan tau."

.

.

.

Terdengar suara dentuman music yang memekakkan telinga Youngjae. Lampu sorot yang menyilaukan membuat pandangan Youngjae sedikit kabur.

"Kau ingin mengajakku kemari?! Ke Club?!" ujar Youngjae sedikit berteriak karena suaranya yang kalah keras dengan music yang menggetarkan club tempat Youngjae dan Daehyun sekarang berada.

"Ne…apa kau suka?!" teriak Daehyun

"Tidak…aku tidak suka. Tempat ini berisik sekali," ujar Youngjae seraya menutup kedua kupingnya

Daehyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Youngjae. "Kkaja!" ujar Daehyun seraya menarik tangan Youngjae

Kedua namja itu pergi ke lantai 2 dan masuk ke ruangan yang bertuliskan VVIP.

"Kalau yang ini bagaimana?" tanya Daehyun

Youngjae mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru arah. "Lumayan, setidaknya tidak ada music yang membuat telingaku sakit."

Daehyun kembali tertawa mendengar penuturan Youngjae. "Kemarilah!" ujar Daehyun seraya menepuk sofa.

Youngjae pun mengikuti perintah Daehyun dan duduk disebelahnya.

Seorang pelayan wanita dengan baju yang seksi masuk keruangan mereka. "Pesanan Anda sudah datang Tuan Muda," ujar pelayan itu seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Ne, suruh mereka masuk. Oh ya, apa teman-temanku sudah datang?"

"Baik Tuan. Mereka sudah datang. Akan ku suruh mereka kemari," ujar pelayan itu seraya pergi keluar ruangan.

Tak lama kemudian, teman-teman Daehyun yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yongguk, Himchan, Jongup dan Zelo masuk ke ruang VVIP itu.

"Whats up hyung!" teriak Jongup. "Wah, hyung manis juga ikut ternyata," ujar Jongup seraya tersenyum pada Youngjae

Zelo dengan segera merebahkan diri diatas sofa empuk, lalu mengambil botol wine yang ada dihadapannya.

"Yak..yak..yak..anak kecil dilarang minum wine," ujar Himchan seraya menarik botol wine yang dipegang oleh Zelo

"Hyung jahat, Jello bukan anak kecil," rengek Zelo

"Anak kecil minum ini saja," ujar Himchan seraya menyerahkan kaleng cola pada Zelo

"Ck…" Zelo menyambar kaleng cola yang diberikan padanya, lalu membukanya dan meminumnya sekali teguk.

Daehyun membuka botol wine dan menuangkan wine pada gelas, lalu memberikannya pada Yongguk. "Ini untukmu hyung."

Yongguk menerima wine dari Daehyun lalu melakukan toast dengannya. Daehyun kembali menuangkan wine dan meminum wine miliknya sampai habis.

Youngjae menepuk pelan pundak Daehyun. "Sudah, kau sudah minum banyak hari ini."

"Shireo! Aku masih ingin minum." ronta Daehyun seraya menuangkan kembali wine dan mengambil gelas yang penuh dengan wine itu.

Dengan secepat kilat, Youngjae merebut gelas milik Daehyun dan langsung menghabiskan wine sekali teguk.

"Hahahaha, ternyata kau juga suka minum wine," ujar Daehyun setengah sadar

Youngjae merasakan perutnya sakit dan mual. Ia pun berlari keluar ruangan dan pergi mencari kamar mandi. Alhasil, ia pun memuntahkan seluruh wine yang telah diminumnya.

"Ck…sial kepalaku pusing," gerutu Youngjae

Youngjae pergi kembali berjalan ke ruangan dengan sempoyongan. "Dimana ruangannya? Aissshh…aku lupa jalan."

Youngjae terus berjalan tanpa tahu arah dan ia pun sampai di balkon club. "Dimana ini?" Youngjae mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, "Bintang…" gumamnya

"Oppa!" teriak seorang gadis dari arah samping

Youngjae pun menoleh kesamping dan mendapati seorang gadis berjalan menghampirinya. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas rupa gadis itu karena tempat yang gelap ditambah penglihatannya yang kabur sehabis minum wine.

"Suly?" gumam Youngjae

Gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu tersenyum padanya, "Apa yang oppa lakukan disini?"

"Ah..itu..aku lupa jalan, sepertinya aku tersesat," ujarnya seraya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. "Kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum padanya, "Aku hanya sedang mencari udara segar disini."

Suly berjalan ke pinggiran balkon dengan langkah yang menurut Youngjae sedikit aneh.

"Ada apa dengan kakimu?" tanya Youngjae

"Ah…tidak apa-apa. Hanya terkilir sedikit," balas Suly

Youngjae langsung menarik tangan Suly dan menyuruhnya duduk diatas bangku yang ada disana. Ia melepas highheels milik Suly dan memijat pelan pergelangan kakinya.

"Aaww…" jerit Suly pelan

"Appo?"

Suly menganggukkan kepalanya dan meneteskan air matanya yang sejak tadi ditahannya.

Youngjae dengan segera mengusap air mata yang jatuh itu dengan tangannya, "Uljima…tahan sedikit. Aku bisa mengatasinya."

Suly kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. "Gumawo."

Youngjae mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Suly. Tak sampai hitungan detik, bibir Youngjae terasa basah. Matanya membelalak ketika ia sadar bahwa Suly sedang menciumnya sekarang.

BRUUKK…

Youngjae merasakan seseorang menimpanya. Tubuh Suly yang kecil tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Suly-ah…" ujar Youngjae seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh gadis itu. "Suly-ah…ireona…"

Youngjae pun membalikkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati dan menggendong Suly di punggungnya. Ia pun pergi keluar club dan mencari taxi untuk mengantarkan Suly pulang.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Mian…jangan keroyokin author karena gantungin ni epep…yang pada mau demo silahkan demo di depan rumah eyang thubul ^^b**

**.**

**Sekian…salam pramuka!**

**.**

**RCL-nya ditunggu ^~^ /civoks readernim atu"/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : You're MINE**

**Chapter: 2**

**Author : Ruka17 **

**Rating : NOT FOR CHILDREN (M)**

**Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama, Violence, Yaoi/BL (****Don't like don't read)**

**Cast : DAEJAE, JONGLO, BANGHIM**

**Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan dan TS Ent. Author hanya pinjam mereka sebentar untuk meramaikan FF ini.**

**Warning: Typo, Alur maksa, Gaje, Kriuk-kriuk, EYD awut-awutan, Lemon asem kecut.**

.

.

Annyeong~

Ketemu lagi dengan author terkeceh ^~^ #gaya lu thor

Chap kali ini ratenya author pindah haluan dari T ke M #ketawa epil bareng readernim.

Sekian. Langsung aja keceritanya. CekiD.O.t

.

.

Youngjae masuk ke dalam rumah besar milik keluarga Jung dan disambut oleh Daehyun yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Kau sudah pulang? Kau kemana saja? Aku mencari-carimu," ujar Daehyun seraya pergi menghampiri Youngjae

"Ah…mian tadi aku ketiduran dibalkon club."

"Jinjja? Gwenchana?" Daehyun memegang dahi dan pipi Youngjae.

"Hmmm…na gwenchana." Youngjae merasa berat karena harus berbohong pada Daehyun bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya.

"Pergilah ke kamar, lalu basuh dirimu dan istirahatlah. Kau terlihat capai sekali."

"Hmmm…ne…araseo," ujar Youngjae seraya pergi ke kamarnya.

Youngjae berjalan cepat ke kamarnya dan dengan segera pergi ke kamar mandi lalu membuka shower dan membasahi dirinya yang masih berpakaian lengkap. Disentuhnya bibir miliknya dan digosoknya hingga memerah. Lama ia berdiri dibawah derasnya air yang mengalir dari shower sampai rasa dingin tak lagi dapat ia rasakan.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya di sekolah**

TENG..TENG..TENG..

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Seluruh siswa yang ada dikelas segera berhamburan keluar. Younjae memutar posisi duduknya menghadap kebelakang.

"Daehyun-ah, pergilah duluan. Aku ingin bertemu dengan sonsaengnim. Nanti aku akan menyusulmu ke kantin."

"Hmmm…araseo," ujar Daehyun seraya pergi meninggalkan Youngjae yang masih terpaku di tempat duduknya.

Youngjae pun bangkit berdiri dan pergi keruang guru. Saat ia melintasi hall sekolah, ia tidak sengaja melihat kerumunan siswa yang sedang melihat papan pengumuman. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat oleh anak-anak itu dan ia pun berusaha untuk menerobos untuk melihat pengumuman yang ditempel dengan sangat besar disana. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat apa yang tertempel disana. Foto dirinya yang sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis yang ia kenal wajahnya. Kini seluruh pasang mata yang ada disana menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam seperti sedang menghukum sang terdakwa.

Youngjae dapat mendengar semua siswa yang berbisik-bisik dibelakangnya ketika ia berjalan disepanjang koridor di sekolah. Tapi ia tidak mempedulikan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ia pun sampai di kantin sekolah. Mata Youngjae melihat keseluruh penjuru arah, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Akhirnya, Youngjae pun memutuskan untuk pergi mencarinya ditempat lain. Baru beberapa langkah dari pintu kantin sekolah tiba-tiba terdengar suara logam yang berdentum mengenai lantai. Dilihatnya sebuah baskom besar jatuh dengan keras membentur lantai dan seragamnya yang rapi kini lusuh dan basah terkena air berwarna merah. Youngjae memutar bola matanya. Tak ada satupun siswa yang mempedulikannya. Ia pun pergi dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Ia masih mencari-cari orang yang dari tadi dicarinya. Sampai pada akhirnya ia ingat akan suatu tempat dan ia pun segera berlari ketempat itu.

Youngjae sampai di depan sebuah pintu ruangan. Dibukanya knop pintu dengan hati-hati dan dilihatnya 4 orang namja berada di dalam ruangan itu. Seorang dari namja itu segera pergi menghampirinya dan…

BUAAAGGHH!

Sebuah pukulan mengenai rahang youngjae hingga ia jatuh tersungkur diatas lantai.

Namja yang lain segera menghentikan aksi namja yang memukul Youngjae. "Tenangkan dirimu Jongup," ujar namja itu.

"Lepaskan aku hyung! Orang ini harus diberi pelajaran!" ronta Jongup

Namja itu mendekatkan dirinya pada Yongjae dan membenarkan kacamata yang dipakainya. "Untuk apa kau datang kemari eoh?"

"Aku datang mencari Daehyun," ujar Youngjae seraya mengelap bibirnya yang berdarah akibat pukulan dari Jongup

"Sayang sekali. Dia tidak ada disini," ujar namja itu

"Jangan berbohong padaku. Katakan padaku dimana dia."

Namja itu mencengkeram kerah Youngjae, "Sudah kukatakan dia tidak ada disini. Berbohong? Bukankah kau yang sedang berbohong pada kami? Terlebih pada Daehyun."

Youngjae meneguk ludahnya seraya membalas tatapan tajam namja yang ada dihadapannya. "Himchan hyung, kumohon, beritahukan ku dimana dia sekarang."

Yongguk menepuk pundak Himchan. "Lepaskan dia."

Tatapan Yongguk kini beralih pada Youngjae, "Dia tidak ada disini dan kami tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang. Pergilah kalau kau masih sayang pada nyawamu."

Youngjae membalas tatapan tajam mata Yongguk, "Bukan nyawaku yang kupedulikan sekarang. Untuk saaat ini hanya Dia yang kupedulikan."

Yongguk menarik kerah Youngjae dan mendorongnya ketembok. "Kalau kau memang peduli padanya, kenapa kau lakukan itu padanya huh?!"

"Untuk itu aku ingin menebusnya," ujar Youngjae

"Menebus dengan apa huh?!" Yongguk menjadi naik pitam. "Sekalipun kau menebusnya dengan nyawamu, itu tidak akan membuatnya kembali. Pergilah!" bentak Yongguk seraya melepaskan cengkramannya.

Dengan berat hati, Youngjae pun keluar dari tempat itu. Ketika ia berada di depan pintu ruangan, seorang namja menghampirinya dan berbisik padanya, "Dia ada di bukit di pinggiran kota Seoul. Kau pasti tahu dimana tempat yang ku maksud."

Youngjae melirik kearah namja itu. "Gumawoo Zelo-ah." Ia pun segera pergi ketempat yang Zelo katakan.

.

.

**Youngjae POV**

Youngjae terus berlari dan berlari. Meskipun hujan deras mengguyurnya dan udara dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya, ia tidak peduli. Yang hanya ia pedulikan kini hanya seorang namja yang selalu ada dipikirannya.

"_Aku benci hujan."_

Kata-kata itu terngiang kembali ditelinganya. Youngjae berhenti sesaat dan menutup matanya, lalu menengadahkan kepalanya keatas langit.

_Dear sky…please stop this rain…_

Youngjae kembali berlari sekuat tenaga hingga akhirnya ia sampai dibukit yang dikatakan. Dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat sosok seorang namja dengan seragam yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan sekarang dan payung transparan ditangannya berdiri di depan sebuah nisan bertuliskan Mr. Jung dan Mrs. Jung. Ia pun segera menghampiri namja itu dan menyapanya "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

Namja itu menoleh kebelakang. Raut mukanya terlihat kaget ketika ia melihat Youngjae berada dihadapannya. "Yoo Youngjae…"

Youngjae tersenyum pada namja itu, "Ayo kita pulang."

"Shireo! Aku tidak mau pulang."

Youngjae menatap tajam kedua bola mata Daehyun, "Tuan Muda Jung pernah bilang, Tuan tidak suka dengan hujan. Kkaja kita pulang."

Daehyun membalas tatapan Youngjae. "Aku memang tidak suka hujan. Aku benci hujan. Ia membawa pergi orang-orang yang aku sayang, makanya aku benci dengannya."

"Bukan hujan yang membawa pergi orang yang Tuan Muda sayangi. Orang-orang yang Tuan Muda sayangi, mereka selalu ada disini walaupun mereka tak terlihat lagi," ujar Youngjae seraya menunjuk dada Daehyun.

"Benarkah? Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" tanya Daehyun

"Hmmm…Tuan Muda bisa percaya padaku," balas Youngjae

"Lalu…mengapa kau menghianati kepercayaanku?"

Sebuah pukulan tak terlihat menghantam wajah Youngjae. Youngjae hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. "Mianhae…" sebuah kata terlontar dari bibirnya dan air matapun turun membasahi pipinya yang sudah terlanjur basah oleh air hujan.

Daehyun memegang pipi Youngjae dan mengangkat dagunya. Tak sampai hitungan detik, ia pun menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Bibir mereka saling berpanggutan dan air mata yang turun kini telah bercampur dengan hujan.

_Dear rain…please don't take him away from me…_

.

.

Daehyun dan Youngjae pergi mencari tempat berteduh. Merekapun akhirnya berteduh dirumah yang dulu sempat ditinggali oleh Youngjae. Perabotan disana masih sama seperti saat Youngjae meninggalkan rumah itu.

Hujan tak kunjung berhenti. Suara derasnya air hujan yang jatuh keatap rumah dan suara gemuruh guntur terdengar sangat jelas.

BLAARRR!

Youngjae menutup kedua telinganya dan meringkuk diatas lantai. Daehyun segera menghampirinya dan memegang kedua tangan Youngjae yang ia tempelkan di telinganya.

"Kau takut dengan suara guntur?"

Youngjae mengangguk pelan, membenarkan perkataan Daehyun.

"Youngjae pabbo," Daehyun segera memeluk namja yang ada dihadapannya itu. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mencariku disaat hujan deras begini."

"Mianhae…"

Daehyun mempererat pelukkannya, "Ck…dasar pabbo."

Daehyun merasakan tubuh namja yang didekapnya itu bergetar dengan hebatnya. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang pipi Youngjae, lalu mencium lembut bibirnya.

"Kau tidak usah takut, aku ada disini."

"Hmmm…" Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya.

Daehyun mengecup kening Youngjae sesaat dan kembali melahap bibir kissable milik Youngjae. Ciuman yang lembut dan penuh makna, kini berubah sedikit lebih ganas dan terkesan memaksa, membuat Youngjae kehabisan nafas dan terpaksa memukul pelan dada Daehyun. Daehyun pun memberi kesempatan bagi Youngjae untuk mengambil nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa lakukan dan ia pun kembali melahap benda kenyal yang baginya manis seperti marshmallow itu.

"Euunngghh~~~" sebuah lengkuhan keluar dari bibir manis Youngjae, membuat Daehyun memasang seringainya dan memasukkan dengan bebas lidahnya, mengabsen deretan gigi putih milik Youngjae. Tak elak ia pun mengajaknya untuk berperang dengan lidah sang empunya.

"Mmmmmppphhh~~~" Daehyun mengulum bibir bawah milik Youngjae, membuat bibir cherry Youngjae semakin memerah. Tak lupa ia pun mengigit kecil benda kenyal itu dan menyisakan kissmark disana.

Dari bibir, kini ia beralih ke cuping Youngjae. Mengigitnya kecil dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya, "Saranghaeyo Yoo Youngjae." Senyuman Youngjae merekah ketika ia mendengar bisikan Daehyun ditelinganya.

Daehyun sedikit mengeser posisinya dan menindihi tubuh Youngjae. Ia membuka paksa seragam Youngjae yang basah, melihat sekilas tubuh milkskin Youngjae, lalu menciumi leher Youngjae dan memberi kissmark yang cukup banyak disana. Tanpa diberi aba-aba, Youngjae meremas rambut emas Daehyun dan kembali mengeluarkan lengkuhan seksinya.

Dari leher, kini turun ke dada Youngjae. Daehyun mengulum dan menjilati nipple kiri Youngjae, sedangkan tangan kanannya memelintir nipple sebelah kanan. Tangan nakal Daehyun kini turun kebagian bawah dan meremas pelan junior milik Youngjae yang masih terbungkus rapi oleh seragam yang ia kenakan.

"Euunngghh~~~…Daehyun~ah…Jannngggaann gooddaaii akuuhhh…singkirkan tanganmu…" titah Youngjae.

Daehyun tidak mempedulikan perkataan Youngjae. Senyum evil kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Ia melepas ciumannya pada nipple dan beralih ke junior milik sang empunya. Ia melepas celana Youngjae dan hanya menyisakan boxer yang menggantung ditubuhnya. Ia mengigit kecil junior Youngjae dari luar boxer dan membuat sang empunya kembali melengkuh. Dengan segera ia membuka boxer dan mengulum junior yang sudah berkedut sejak tadi.

"Daehyun~ahhhhhh…akuuuh mau kheluarrr..aahhh~~"

Daehyun mempercepat kulumannya. Tak sampai hitungan detik keluarlah cairan manis yang memenuhi mulutnya dan dengan cepat Daehyun menelan cairan itu, menyisakan sedikit dibibirnya untuk ia bagi bersama dengan pasangannya.

"Mmmmppphhh~~" Daehyun kembali menghisap kuat bibir cherry milik Youngjae seraya menanggalkan pakaiannya yang masih tergantung rapi ditubuhnya.

Kini mereka berdua benar-benar naked tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Daehyun seraya menatap Youngjae

"Hmmm…Jadikan aku seutuhnya milikmu."

"Araseo…because YOU'RE MINE." Daehyun kembali mengecup bibir Youngjae dan dengan sekali hentakkan, ia melesakkan miliknya ke hole milik Youngjae

"Aaww…Appooo..." Youngjae meneteskan air matanya

Daehyun yang melihatnya langsung mengecup air mata Youngjae yang jatuh dipipinya. "Mianhae…"

"Gwenchana Tuan Muda Jung…" ujar Youngjae seraya tersenyum

Daehyun menggerakkan secara perlahan junior miliknya di hole milik Youngjae. "Ssshhhh~~ kau seemmppiiittt sekali."

Hingga pada akhirnya junior milik Daehyun menyentuh spot terlarang milik Youngjae dan membuat Youngjae kembali menlengkuh. "Euuungghhh~~ Daehyun~ah."

Daehyun menatap Youngjae penuh makna. "Kau suka?"

"Hmmm…" Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat seringai Daehyun semakin lebar.

Daehyun kembali mengocok junior miliknya dengan tempo yang sedikit dipercepat. "Daehyun~ah….Fasterrrr~ahhhh" Daehyun pun mempercepat tempo in out-nya dan membuat Youngjae semakin menggeliang.

"Daehyun~ah…akuuuhhh mau keluarrrr" ujar Youngjae seraya meremas punggung Daehyun.

"Aku juga…kita sama-sama…" ujar Daehyun semakin mempercepat temponya.

"Daehyun~ah."

"Youngjae~ah."

Dan mereka pun mencapai klimaks. Youngjae terlihat kelelahan setelah melakukan servis (?) pada Daehyun. Ia pun menyandarkan dirinya pada Daehyun, memeluknya dengan erat dan tertidur pulas dalam dekapan Daehyun.

.

.

"Oppaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak seorang gadis yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Suly

"Aissshhh…kenapa anak kecil itu datang kemari…berisik sekali…" gerutu Jongup

Suly berjalan menghampiri 4 namja tampan yang sedang bersantai di ruang club. "Apa kalian ada yang melihat Daehyun oppa?"

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menanggapi pertanyaan Suly. Suly mem-pout-kan bibirnya dan pergi menghampiri Zelo. "Zelo-ah…kau tahu dimana Daehyun oppa?" tanya Suly seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Zelo yang sedang asik bermain PSP.

"Molla…munkin saat ini ia sedang melakukan 'itu' dengan Youngjae hyung," jawab Zelo datar

"Mwo? ANDAWEEEEEEEE!" teriak Suly memekakkan telinga dan membuat ke-4 namja itu harus menutup kuping mereka lekat-lekat.

.

.

"Daehyun-ah, apa kau dengar itu?" tanya Youngjae

"Hmmm? Dengar apa?" tanya Daehyun seraya memeluk Youngjae dari belakang

"Ah..aniyeo…" ujar Youngjae seraya tersenyum dan memandang kearah langit yang terlihat jelas dari balkon. "Hujan sudah berhenti. Kkaja kita pulang," lanjut Youngjae seraya mengelus tangan Daehyun yang melingkar di pundaknya.

"Shireo! Aku masih ingin bersamamu disini."

"Waeyo? Dirumah kan juga kita masih bisa bersama-sama."

"Shireo! Dirumah banyak pengganggu. Aku masih ingin disini."

Younjae tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Daehyun yang seperti anak kecil. "Hmmm...araseo…" ujarnya seraya mencium kilat pipi Daehyun.

.

.

_Disetiap penghujung hujan…_

_Selalu ada pelangi yang menunggu._

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan bunuh author _ _)/**

**Mian klo alurnya maksa banget, kurang garing plus lemonnya kurang asem. Author uda berusaha nulis ni epep sampe sweatdrop dan kena serangan jantung (?)**

**Makasih buat yang uda bersedia RCL ni epep dan author minta RCLnya buat chap terakhir ini #maksa**

**Dua tiga empat lima (?) patah kata terakhir dari author…**

**Keep woles dan…salam olah raga!**

**Annyeongihasaeyoo~**

**#kabur bawa DAEJAE #dibakar readernim**


End file.
